sevengenresfandomcom-20200215-history
List of History of Rock
Comics {|class="wikitable sortable" style="margin: 5px;" !Title !Release Date !Episode# !Summary |- | The 60's Part 1: The Surf Brothers | March 1, 2011 | 1A | The Surf Brothers were successfully marketing their music to the California baby boomers, but the British Invasion tries to take them down. Classic Rock kicks off the Psychedelic movement and wipes out Surf Rock almost entirely. |- | The 60's Part 2: Woodstock | March 8, 2011 | 1B | Classic protests against the Vietnam War inspiring Punk Rock's anti-establishment lyrics. Classic drags Southern to Woodstock and tries to show him a good time. |- | The 70's Part 1: Bring Back the Rock | March 15, 2011 | 2A | Classic and her brothers go to a talent agency to get their family band a gig. Glam tries to sweet talk a secretary. |- | The 70's Part 2: Disco & Punk | March 22, 2011 | 2B | The Five Genres of AOR, wait backstage for their turn to play at The Snake Pit. Bubblegum Pop bombs, while Punk Rock and Disco electrify the place. But how will the band do? |- | The 80's Part 1: Severance | March 29, 2011 | 3A | The Family Band temporarily split up after Metal's singing ultimately killed Disco. Southern goes bankrupt, so Classic invites him on an Arena Rock Tour with her and Prog. Meanwhile, Punk retires and takes New Wave under his wing. |- | The 80's Part 2: I Want My MTV! | April 5, 2011 | 3B | New Wave's hard work pays off when he gets heavy rotation on MTV. Thrash asks Metal if he wants to join his new band, but really Thrash and Speed just need him to help take out the Hair Metal scene. Glam goes on MTV as well to perform one of his many power ballads. |- | The 90's Part 1: The Gay 90's | April 12, 2011 | 4A | Glam's overkill and dangerous habits ultimately destroyed his career. Meanwhile, Grunge steps in to counteract Glam, but can't handle his new popularity. |- | The 90's Part 2: Reunion Show | April 19, 2011 | 4B | Grunge's popularity fades out and makes way for more alternative rock. The Five Genres get back together to play another gig at the Moose Lounge, where they witness Nu Metal and Pop Punk. They're about to go on, only to have an intoxicated Glam pass out. |- | The 21st Century Part 1: The Beginning of the End | April 26, 2011 | 5A | The pop punk scene of the early-2000's hold their own against Boy Bands, but Pop Rock betrays Punk in an effort to make more money. Punk gets Snow White and Emo to tour with him, but the latter outshines everyone, sparking a backlash of the emo subculture. |- | The 21st Century Part 2: The Audacity of Good Music | May 3, 2011 | 5B | Through the popularity of Guitar Hero, bands begin touring again. Snow White forms an alliance with The Metalheads, and Emo becomes the seventh member of the Genres. However, Synthpop plans to avenge his brother by stealing the spotlight. |- | J-Pop Hits the Shores (Short Story 1) | May 31, 2011 | 6A | Surf and Turf relax on their new oceanfront property, until a certain catlike girl washes up on the beach. |- | Britpop (Short Story 2) | June 6, 2011 | 6B | Britpop proposes a second British Revolution from a pub in Camden, in response to the rise of Grunge. While on tour, he briefly confronts his rival. |- | Concerts Part 1 | June 14, 2011 | 7A | Prog asks Classic if she wants to hang out with him, but she tells him she'd already made plans with Grunge. The two go to see a Heart concert at the civic center and Classic reminisces about her past. |- | Concerts Part 2 | June 21, 2011 | 7B | Emo and Metal invite Prog to a 30 Seconds to Mars concert. Prog tries to absorb the music much to the annoyance of Metal. This leads to an argument over whether metalheads are more elitist than prog fans. |- | Concerts Part 3 | June 28, 2011 | 7C | Southern and Glam go see ZZ Top at the House of Blues and discover they have more in common then they thought, much to Southern's dismay. |- | Vans Warped Tour Part 1 | OriginalAirDate = July 22, 2011 | 8A | Punk and Ska set the stage for Vans Warped Tour, but Ska's health declines leaving him in no condition to play this year. Meanwhile, Nu Metal stalks Snow White who's having a conversation with Grunge. |- | Vans Warped Tour Part 2 | July 29, 2011 | 8B | Emo gradually takes over Warped Tour, progressively building support. When Punk loses his audience due to high concession prices and heavy commercialism, he takes drastic measures. |- | Genres in Space | August 28, 2011 | 9Z | The first of several non-canon comics. Major Tom (Glam) and Major Bummer (Surf) go on a lunar mission only to stumble upon a very stoned hitchhiker. |- | Bullies Part 1 | November 14, 2011 | 9A | Thrash harasses Prog for his tastes in music. It is revealed he resents Prog because of an incident that happened at the 31st Grammy Awards. Prog talks to Art Rock as to why people judge him and learns how to turn the tables on Thrash. |- | New Wave Diaries | November 28, 2011 | 10A | New Wave recalls his fear of Grunge, his uneasy recording sessions with Pop Rock and his frustration with MTV's new formats. |- | Punk Rock Memoirs | December 12, 2011 | 10B | Punk reminisces about living in Orange County, his heroin addiction and his collaborations with Ska and the Surf Brothers. |- | The One With Grunge in a Dress | December 26, 2011 | 11Z | Southern searches for something to wear for a show, all while trying to stay original. |- | Bullies: Part 2 | March 31, 2012 | 9B | Nu Metal is locked out of the Metalheads studio for recording with Rap/Rock. While Nu Metal waits for Thrash to return, he listens in on another conversation between Snow, Pop Rock, Britpop, and newcomer Indie Rock. |- | Bullies: Part 3 (Short Story) | April 25, 2012 | 9C | A short story. Snow White asks Nu Metal to pretend to be her fiancé to piss of her ex, Jack White. |- | Grunge's Unsolved Issues (Short Story 3) | May 25, 2012 | 12Z | Grunge speaks to a therapist about his relationship with Snow. |- | Four Dead in Ohio: Part 1 | June 12, 2012 | 13A | In the days leading up to the Kent State shootings, Classic and Southern take part in the students opposition to the Vietnam War. But as the peaceful protests turn violent, Southern grows more concerned for his sister. |- | Four Dead in Ohio: Part 2 | June 19, 2012 | 13B | In the aftermath of the Kent State shootings, Southern earnestly confesses to Classic that he fears the thought of losing her. To take their minds off the incident, the two go see a Neil Young concert, and Southern is a little put off by his lyrics. |- | Glam's Dead: Part 1 | July 6, 2012 | 14A | In an attempt to get really drunk on a Saturday Night, Glam goes out to get more beer. His lust causes him to get hit by a truck causing him to have a near-death experience. |- | Glam's Dead: Part 2 | July 17, 2012 | 14B | Glam is confronted by Satan, who wants to claim Glam's soul. Glam challenges him to a motorcycle race after he fails to get on Satan's nerves. |- | Rock and Roll Home School: Part 1 | July 21, 2012 | 15A | A parody of the film "Rock and Roll High School'. Snow's stepmom (New Wave) forbids her to listen to her walkman while doing her work. After getting into a discussion about Red Hot Chili Peppers albums, Snow meets Punk who says he'll help her in rebelling against authority. |- | Mainstream Consumerism: Part 1 | August 21, 2012 | 16A | Emo is completey exhausted from working all week, but is sad to have no plans for the weekend. In an effort to cheer her up, Grunge brings her to the mall, and he reflects on his own isolation. Meanwhile, Emo looks for new music at Hot Topic. |- | Mainstream Consumerism: Part 2 | September 28, 2012 | 16B | While Emo's own base begins to turn on her by rejecting the term, Grunge realizes his favorite bands never left him and are still making music today. |- | Television Debut: Part 1 | December 21, 2012 | 17A | The Five Genres reunite to make an appearance on Bubblegum Pop's variety show. They decide to perform a controversial song at the advice of Dee Snider, to make their performance a memorable one. |- | Television Debut: Part 2 | January 7, 2013 | 17B | Glam learns from Bubblegum Pop that the worst thing the band could do is play a song that he's heard ad nauseam. They decide to play the much covered "Louie Louie", but due to a miscommunication, the band plays ends up playing "Brother Louie" instead. |- | Flea Market: Part 1 | May 17, 2013 | 18A | Classic, Prog and Grunge are selling records at their Flea Market booth. Britpop and Indie Rock decide to share a copy of Queen II, while Snow rediscovers an album from The Replacements. |- | Flea Market: Part 2 | June 17, 2013 | 18B | Southern and Metal are taking over the afternoon shift. Indie returns in search for an obscure record, while Thrash tries to sell some of his. |- | In the Heartland: Part 1 | August 17, 2013 | 19A | Glam and Grunge hitch a ride after their bickering causes them to get kicked off the bus. |- | In the Heartland: Part 2 | December 17, 2013 | 19B | Heartland Rock and his wife Wendy take the boys out for pizza where they can stop and call home, but Glam walks into trouble there. |- | Fire In The Sky | February 7, 2014 | 20Z | In a story mirroring the events in the song "Smoke on the Water", Metal tells the story of the 1969 Cuyahoga River Fire. |- | Girl's Night: Part 1 | March 14, 2014 | 21A | Classic and Emo bring Snow White to the mall to find Grunge a birthday present. Snow's tomboyish nature makes it hard for her to enjoy a girls night out, so Classic treats her to lunch and manages to get Snow to open up. |- | In the Heartland: Part 3 | May 28, 2014 | 19C | As Thrash and Glam work things out amongst themselves, Grunge's former rival steps into the scrap to assist Glam. |- | Concerts: Part 4 | June 21, 2014 | 7D | Glam inadvertently finds himself attending a Black Veil Brides concert with Emo. |- | Girls Night: Part 2 | July 28, 2014 | 21B | While searching for her present for Grunge, Snow runs off after being mistaken for a boy. |- | Concerts: Part 5 | December 17, 2014 | 7E | Prog gets tickets to see Styx live in concert, but nobody seems to care. Classic agrees to go with her dejected sibling, but his problems seem to dive deeper than just an unshared love for a band. |- | Pirated Music | January 5, 2015 | 22Z | A cruise liner is under attack by a band of thieves, led by Punk Rock. These thieves literally "pirate music" by capturing Celine Dion before her big concert. |- | Boys Night: Part 1 | February 17, 2015 | 23A | Southern and Metal take Grunge out to dinner for his birthday. Afterwards, the boys decide to check out a strip club. |- | Long Cool Woman | June 27, 2015 | 24A | An undercover cop (Metal) tries to bust a 1920's speakeasy for selling alcoholic beverages. Things become complicated when he meets a flapper girl (Classic) and must protect her from the onslaught of bullets from a gang of moonshiners (led by Southern). |- | Boys Night: Part 2/Genres Go to Japan: Part 1 | July 4, 2015 | 23B | Glam follows a woman that he had been flirting with, back to her home in Tokyo. He manages to drag along Metal, Grunge and a terrified Southern Rock. |- }